1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to caps and, more particularly, to a cap having an illuminated visor, crown, or both by incorporating light emitting members and an optical fiber strand so that a safe means for warning surrounding persons or vehicles by lighting or flashing the light emitting members and the optical fiber strand can be obtained.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, caps are widely used by people throughout the world. Some types of caps are even designed for specific purposes. Typically, a person may wear a cap as a means of decoration or to protect against precipitation or sunlight while walking in the street. A type of flashlight has a clip so that the flashlight can be secured to a cap visor and is adapted to illuminate the front. Thus, a person wearing a cap equipped with the flashlight may have both hands free to, for example, carry items while walking in the night.
However, the well known illuminated cap suffers from a number of disadvantages. For example, light is only directed to the front. Hence, for example, a careless driver may unintentionally have his or her speeding car hit a person wearing the illuminated cap in front of the car since there is no light emitted rearward. This is not a safe design. Further, the cap has only an additional function of illumination. No flashing effect is provided. To the worse, its illumination is low because its light emitting device is poor in performance. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.